


Засовы и знаки

by Contesina



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О знаках судьбы в гномьем исполнении.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Засовы и знаки

— Ты просто не приглядывался, — сказал Бофур.

— Да, — встрял Фили, — именно.

— Точно, — поддакнул Кили.

— Ну… то есть? — спросил Бильбо. — Вы же ставите клейма или знаки, так всегда было.

Бофур вздохнул.

— Пока мы не ушли из Эребора. А потом заказчики стали часто просить делать без знаков, они не хотели видеть клейма изгнанного народа на своих вещах. Только на мечах и драгоценностях, а вот на подковах или топорах ты их больше не увидишь.

— То есть гномий меч с клеймом вашего рода — это почетно, а подкова — уже нет?

— Ага, — кивнул Кили.

— И давно, — кивнул Фили. — Ты только при дяде не говори, он ужасно сердится с тех пор, как ему люди заказали сбрую, но только без клейм. Еле оттащили.

— Еле убедили, — добавил Кили. — Вместе с Двалином.

— Изгнанники всем кажутся подозрительными, — ответил Бофур. — Они кочуют с места на место, сегодня там, завтра уходят, кто захочет с ними связываться в открытую да на их условиях?

— Мда, — сказал Бильбо. — Мда. Что за глупости. А поставить тайный знак? Эй!

— Наш человек, я же тебе говорил! — торжествующе заявил Фили, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

— А я не возражал!

— Зато ты так посмотрел…

— А ты меня толкнул в бок!..

— А ты…

— А вот предупреждать все равно надо, — сказал Бильбо, морщась и потирая плечо. — У нас не принято хлопать по плечу, даже выражая чувства.

— Они еще молодые, — заметил Бофур, с намеком посмотрев на братьев. — Молодые же?

— Извини.

— Да, извини. Мы не подумали.

— Ничего. Так вы ставите?

— Конечно, — отозвался Бофур. — Кто на звездочках шпор совсем незаметно ставит, кто еще где. Гномья работа не может уйти в мир без имени. Я в углу шкатулки ставлю, а…

— А на петушиной свистелке — под хвостом! — радостно закончил Кили.

Фили отвесил ему подзатыльник.

— Торин небольшую руну ставит на всем, что делает, первую своего имени. И на подковах ставил, и на той сбруе, и на топорах, засовах, да на всем…

— Засовах?

— А ты думал, мы такого не делаем? Кому же, как не нам, раз добывали сокровища в горе, то надо же их и охранять. Наши замки и засовы самые прочные, никто не откроет.

— Кроме дракона, — вставил вдруг Кили.

Бофур взмахнул трубкой.

— Против дракона никакие запоры не удержат. А воров — вполне. Мы и для Шира как-то засовы и замки ковали, привозили на ярмарку, лет тридцать назад. Кстати, недалеко от твоих мест.

— И Кили там потерялся, — ехидно сказал Фили.

— Я не потерялся, я пошел разведать местность!

— И как разведал, так…

— Разведал, ты не помнишь?..

— Фили! Кили! — раздался голос Торина.

— Ой, — сказал Кили, и братья убежали.

— Может, и в твоей норе стоят наши засовы, — мечтательно сказал Бофур, пыхнув трубкой. — Вот это был бы знак судьбы. Ты что, сухарем поперхнулся?


End file.
